


Lacquer

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Though she has never held much interest in painting her own nails it is almost overwhelming to see just how many things are involved in what Yukina has always considered to be a simple process





	Lacquer

**Author's Note:**

> YukiLisa is some great content

Yukina watches as Lisa gathers the necessary supplies and sets them on the small table resting over her legs.  Though she has never held much interest in painting her own nails it is almost overwhelming to see just how many things are involved in what Yukina has always considered to be a simple process.  She is so caught up in puzzling out the various tools that it takes Yukina a moment to realize that Lisa has moved to sit behind her instead of at her side.

Glancing over her shoulder, Yukina tilts her head, giving Lisa a curious look.  “This hardly seems convenient for what you have in mind.” 

Lisa laughs, her breath ghosting across Yukina’s neck as she leans close.  Winding her arms around Yukina’s waist, Lisa settles behind her with a pleased noise.  “Trust me, it’s more fun this way.”

Yukina considers this with a low hum.  “If you say so.”

Pressing against Yukina’s back, Lisa rests her chin on Yukina’s shoulder as she pulls the small table closer.  She makes quick work of organizing everything and Yukina watches with wide eyes as it happens before her eyes.

Lisa starts with the right hand, carefully running her fingers over the muscles and joints and Yukina slowly begins to relax against her, enjoying the soft touch.  She had no idea that painting one’s nails was such a thorough undertaking. When the light massage ends, Yukina has to stop herself from pouting.

“Now we start with the base coat.”  Reaching for one of the bottles, Lisa rolls it between her hands for a few moments before unscrewing the top and placing it back on the table.  She takes hold of Yukina’s hand and carefully brings the brush to her nail. Lisa’s movements are quick and efficient and Yukina is caught up in the smooth motions, surprised to see how much her nails shine once the base coat is complete.

“You are quite good at this.”  Yukina can feel the curve of Lisa’s smile as she soaks in the compliment.  It makes her feel warm, a smile of her own slowly spreading across Yukina’s face.

“Just wait, you haven’t seen anything yet.”  Lisa sets the base coat aside and grabs two colors, red and purple.  She also sets aside a small thin roll that appears to be a tape of some sort.  Yukina blinks, wondering just what Lisa has in mind.

A thin layer of red polish is applied to Yukina’s nails and once Lisa is satisfied, she sets Yukina’s hand down and picks up the left hand, massaging it while she waits for the polish to dry.

“Sorry about this, I know it’s probably boring to have to sit still for so long but it will be worth it, I promise.”  

Yukina nods, too caught up in the gentle touch to think of a proper response.  It feels rather nice to be pampered like this.

The base coat is soon applied to her left hand as well and Lisa returns to the right.  She picks up the thin tape and sets it over the nail. Yukina watches in fascination as the purple polish is painted over the entire nail, tape and all.  

While it dries, Lisa repeats the process with the left hand, coating each nail in red polish.  Yukina barely notices, right fingers fidgeting slightly as she waits to see how it will look when the tape is removed.

Of course Lisa notices, giving Yukina’s waist a slight squeeze once she is finished with the red polish.  “Feeling a little impatient?”

“Not at all.  Perhaps you are just a tad slow.”  Lisa’s laughter is like music to Yukina’s ears and it makes her smile.   

Once she can control her giggles, Lisa reaches for Yukina’s hand and slowly removes the tape.  Yukina has to admit that she is rather impressed that such a simple trick would create an eye catching design like this.  She lifts her hand up, staring at the red and purple and watching the way the colors change in the light. The two colors go together quite well.

Lisa busies herself with finishing the other hand.  “So what do you think?”

“I like it.”  There is no hesitation as Yukina answers.  She even finds herself thinking that she might try growing her nails out a little longer the next time Lisa wants to paint them.


End file.
